


Game

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [178]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes, Wedge and Hobbie are playing a game and Wes is being his usual self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

“Don’t pout Hobbie, it doesn’t look right on you.” Wes leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of this game one day.”

Hobbie’s jaw twitched and Wedge moved a few inches away. “I wouldn’t taunt him any more if I were you Wes, I think he might hurt you.”

Hobbie nodded, sharply, the angles of his face outlined in the low light of the lounge, “I might.”

“Hey, don’t blame me if you can’t play a simple combat game without dying every few minutes. It just shows that your game play is like your flying.”

“What, that I get griefed by my own friends and team mates? I’d get the hang of the game, Wes, if you weren’t ambushing me every few blocks.” Hobbie gave him a glare that made Wes falter for a moment, “We’re on the same team, idiot.”

Wedge sat up, stretching slightly, “I think I prefer the sims. At least then I get to see Hobbie shoot you when you piss him off too much, Wes.”

Wes frowned at his commanding officer, “You just like to see me get shot, no matter what the circumstances.”

“Well, as long as it isn’t real, then yeah.” Wedge grinned, “Then I can pretend it was for all of those times I wished I could shoot you and protocol prevented me from doing it.”

“You are so mean.” Wes was pouting now, his game controller set aside.

“Absolutely. So how about you stop ambushing your partner and we see how far we can get in this game without sabotaging each other?”


End file.
